Black Manta vs The Predator
VS These two hunters search for different types of treasure and hunt in different types of enviorments. What would happen if Aquaman's arch enemy met and had to fight the most dangerous hunter in all the galaxy? What if Black Manta had to fight The Predator? Intro Wiz- These two hunters may search for different things, but when they are after the thing they want, they will take it. Boomstick- Yeah, and in the bloodiest way, too! Wiz- Black Manta, treasure hunter and arch enemy of Aquaman, Boomstick- And the Predator, the alien species known for hunting the most dangerous of prey. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz- And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Black Manta Wiz- Atlantis, one of the world's greatest mysteries. While most people believed it to be nothing more than a myth, Dr. Shin was obsessed with showing the world it was real. So he hired pirate David Hyde- sort of like Mr. Hyde from the book- to find and collect the blood of an Atlantean- namely Aquaman. Background *''Name- David Hyde '' *''Height- 6'2"'' *''Weight- 205 lbs'' *''Occupation- treasure hunter, pirate, assasin, mercenary'' *''First super villain to murder an infant in comic books'' Boomstick- Black Manta appeared at Aquaman's house and attacked. This apperance of a man in a weird helmet scared Tom Curry, Aquaman's dad, to death. ''' Wiz- This enraged Aquaman so much that he went and killed Black Manta's father. An eye for an eye, you might say. This turned out to be a big mistake. '''Boomstick- Well, it turned out that David was prone to violence from birth, and loved his dad so much that he vowed to kill Aquaman himself. Wiz- From then on, he became the Black Manta. Black Manta- Loathsomeness waits and dreams in the deep, and decay spreads over the tottering cities of men. Boomstick- Lame backstory, but whatever. As a pirate, Black Manta was an extremely skilled fighter, able to hold his own against warriors such as Deathstroke the Terminator. However, he knew that his skill alone wouldn't be enough to beat Aquaman. Armor/Weapons *''Manta Suit'' **''Enhances Strength and Durability'' **''Discharges an electric charge strong enough to knock out King Shark'' **''Water- and Pressure- Resistant'' *''Helmet'' **''Protects Head From Trauma'' **''Blasts Optic Beams from Lense'' *''Twin Daggers'' *''Wrist Mounted Harpoon Darts'' *''Harpoon Gun'' *''Extendable Trident'' *''Jet Pack'' *''Shoulder Mounted Rocket Launcher'' *''Electrified Gauntlets'' Wiz- As such, he built the Manta Suit, a water and pressure resistant suit capable of swimming at speeds similair to torpedos- about 230 miles per hour. It also somehow increase his strength and durability. For example, while fighting Aquaman, Curry summoned a megalodon to attack Manta. And these ancient sea sharks have a biting force of over forty thousand pounds per square inch. Boomstick- Some weapons he likes to carry are all highly advanced- twin daggers, harpoon gun, electrified gauntlets, a trident, a shoulder mounted rocket launcher and a manta-ray shaped jet pack for flight. But my favorite has to be his helmet. Wiz- Not only is his helmet strong enough to survive a bite from King Shark and a , it can also block optic beams from it's lenses strong enough to sear Aquaman's skin. Feats *''Nearly got Atlantis and US to fight eachother in a war'' *''survived an attack from a megalodon'' *''took hits from Mazahs, Shazam's evil twin'' *''tagged the Flash'' *''grappled with Superman when he was weakened'' *''defeated Deathstroke, Aquaman, Captain Boomerang, Aqualad'' *''killed Aquaman- though Aquaman came back from the dead during Brightest Day'' Boomstick- He is tough enough to survive multiple explosions, and a hit from Mazahs, who is basically Shazam's evil twin. And Shazam can create black holes with a punch. Also, he grappled with Superman while Supes was only strong enough to punch through steel. Wiz- He fast enough to tag the Flash , who can run at light speed. This means Manta had to react in only 0.000000003336 seconds! He is also an expert genius, being smart enough to nearly trick the US and Atlantis to go to war with each other, and is strong enough to kick down a steel door. However, he is still human. Boomstick- Yeah, if his suit take enough damaged he can be exposed for the kill. Also, Black Manta relies too much on his technology in battle. And his only drive in life is to hunt down and kill Aquaman. I mean, I get that he killed your dad, but dude, get a hobby! Wiz- But worst of all, David Hyde has a short temper that makes even Kylo Ren look sane, willing to kill allies and enemies for no reason at all. Boomstick- In short, you should really stay away from the water when you see this guy coming. Black Manta- "Oh, man, there's something so '''satisfying' about watching people trying to dodge a deadly weapon"'' The Predator Wiz- The Vietnam War was one of the worst wars in the world. US commandos fought and died in the most horrific of ways possible. Boomstick- Yeah, I think that's how I lost my leg. Wiz- This war was also the war that proved that, not only are we not alone in this universe. Boomstick- We are just prey compared to what's out there. The Predator removes it's helmet, revealing it's face to Dutch. Dutch "You are one ugly mother******" Background *''Species- Yauja '' *''Height- Over 7' *Weight 500+lbs'' *''Occupation- Hunters'' *''One Ugly Mother******'' Wiz- This is a Yauja. Also known as the Predator, these hunters were infamous for hunting down dangerous prey and taking home parts of their body as trophies, while at the same time skinning their bodies. Boomstick- They are extremely good tracker and hunters. And they are incredibly strong- strong enough to tear a man's spine out of their body- a feat requiring one million newtons of force. Weapons/ Armor *''Bio Helmet'' *''Wrist Gauntlet'' **''Controls Cloaking Generator and Plasma Caster'' **''Self-Destruct Mode'' *''Chainmail Armor'' *''Plasma Caster'' *''Cloaking Generator'' *''Wrist Blade'' *''Combistic'' *''Razor Disc'' *''Net Gun'' *''Power Gauntlets'' *''Med Kit'' Wiz- They have multiple weapons that they use on their hunts. They have bullet proof armor and a wrist gauntlet that not only controls their cloaking device and Plasma cannon, it could be used as a final weapon by activating it's self destruct sequence. And the explosion can destroy up to three hundred blocks. They also wear a mask with a built in targeting system for the plasma cannon and thermal vision. Boomstick- They don't enjoy using their technology to make the kill. Instead they use their other weapons- wrist blades, a really sharp metal stick, a razor disk that can cut through anything, a net gun that shoots razor nets and gauntlets that can make them strong enough to punch a hole through concrete. Feats *''shrugged off lightning'' *''outran bullets from a machine gun'' *''pulled spine out of man's back'' *''kicked a military truck over'' *''defeated Batman, Xenomorph, Predalien '' Wiz- These creatures are fast enough to out run bullets, strong enough to tip over military velichles, and skilled enough in combat to beat Batman. However, they are like samurai, having a strict code of honor that involves not killing certain individuals and to discard their weapons when they meet a worthy opponent. Boomstick- They may be tough, but they aren't invincible. They can be injured, which is why they always carry a med kit with them. Also, their bio masks can be fooled, making you invisible to them. ' Wiz- They been crushed by trees, impaled by their own throwing discs and hugged in the face by facehuggers. But still, they are the universes most feared hunters. ''The Predator looks at the closed door. Suddenly, a Xenomorph climbs down slowly. With fast reflexes, it slashed with it's smart disk, The Xenomorph sneered, then it's head split in two. The Predator sheathes it's blade. Pre Battle Wiz- Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle Black Manta swam toward the massive oil rig in the middle of the sea and smiled behind behind his helmet. Usually, he didn't attack oil rigs. He left that for the crazy enviormentalists in the world. However, this oil rig had something that Damien Darhk, the leader of H.I.V.E, offered him a relic that could help him in his war against the Aquaman. With that in mind, he sped towards the oil rig. Meanwhile, Cuchen- the Predator who decided to hunt people who worked at the oil rig- lifted the skinless person via a wire. As he turned to leave, he suddenly heard a loud thud. Activating his thermal scanner, he saw a man with a big head walk toward the room he was in. Tapping a few buttons on his scanner, he turned himself invisible just as Black Manta walked in. Manta looked around, then flicked the light switch on. What he saw immediately disturbed him. He saw multiple people of different sizes hanging upside down, their skin removed from their body. And judging from the horrified expressions on their face, this happened to them while they were alive- something that Black Manta wanted to do to Aquaman really badly. Who did this? ''he thought to himself. "Hey, Dave. Want some candy?" a young boy's voice asked. Black Manta turned to the direction of the voice. Standing on a balcony above him wasn't a boy. It was some sort of translucent figure. As the Scourge of the Seven Seas watched, the creature pressed a few buttons on it's wrist gauntlet. The creature became visible- a muscular humanoid with dreadlocks as tall as King Shark, wearing a strange mask, light-weight armor, and a gun on it's left shoulder. Manta smirked. Activating his jet pack, he flew to where the creature was and drew his twin daggers. "This might be interesting," he said to Cuchen. The Predator activated his wrist gauntlet and charged forward. '''FIGHT!' The Predator slashed at Manta, but the pirate quickly dodged each attack. As the trophy hunter made an overhead cut, Black Manta blocked the attack with his knives. As the Predator brought his blade closer to Manta's helmet, the supervillain disengaged and slashed the creature in the leg. As the creature attempted to counter, Manta began stabbing him in the back with lightning speed. Activating his power gauntlet, Cuchen turned and punched Manta in the helmet, the force of the blow causing Manta to fly off the railing and to the ground. As Manta recovered, the Predator jumped down and landed before him. Manta sheathed his knives and activated his electrified gauntlets. He charged at the Predator and, as he dodged each blow, punched the monster with his gloves. Shrugging off each blow, the Predator swung his fists at Manta. Finally, he landed a strong kick that forced the supervillain into a wall. Drawing his net gun, Cuchen fired it at Manta. Manta struggled to get out of the ropes. He tried to cut it with his knife, but the knife immediately broke on contact. The Predator drew his combistick and advanced toward Manta. Immediately, Manta's visors started to glow. Presuming it meant danger, the Predator moved to the side as red-hot beams of energy blasted out of the visor. The beams were so hot, they managed to cut through the net, though it wasn't enough to stop the net from giving his helmet a grid-like design. Drawing an extendable trident, Manta flew into the air and slammed down at the creature. The Predator blocked the attack and the two began fighting. Manta was faster, though and managed to dis arm the Predator and stab him in the gut. The Predator screamed in pain, then activated his plasma caster, blasting Black Manta and sending him out of the room. Black Manta flew out of the room and off the platform that the room was in. Cuchen removed the trident and then took out it's med kit and used the oppurtunity to heal himself. He then activated his cloak generator. Black Manta got back to his feet and looked up. He was almost starting to hate that thing more than Aquaman. Almost. Immediately, he saw a flash of light and flew into the air before the Predator could strike him with his plasma. He looked around, but couldn't see the creature. Another energy blast flew at him and Manta began flying away. If I can't find that thing with my eyes, maybe I can find it with sheer math, ''he thought. Using his targetting system, he aimed his missles where most of the plasma blasts were coming from and fired. He then saw movement. Flying as fast as he could , he followed the Predator as it jumped from one platform to the next. Firing a send missile, Manta struck the platform the Predator was jumping towards and the shock wave forced the Predator down. In response, the Predator threw it's smart disc and destroyed Manta's jetpack. "Oh crap," Manta said, and fell to the ground next to the Predator. As both stood up, they stared at each other with an equal amount of rage. Then Cuchen did something unexpected. He took off his Plasma Caster and tossed it to the side, then removed his helmet. Manta looked horrified. Cuchen had a hideous face, with mandible-like appendages and a noseless face. It growled at Manta. "And I thought King Shark was ugly," Manta said. The Predator roared, advanced forward, grabbed Manta and began punching him with amazing strength, denting his helmet. Suddenly, Manta activated his electric discharge. The electric was so strong it stunned the Predator, giving Manta the oppurtunity to kick Cuchen back and blast with with his optic beams, disintegrating him. '''KO!' Manta looked at his dead opponent and smirked. "That ought to leave a scar," he said. Post Battle Boomstick- Man, what a shocking victory! Wiz- This was a remarkably close battle. Though the Predator had the advantage with his weapons, Manta's armor defended him from almost every single attack. Boomstick- So the Predator had the better weapons, while Black Manta had the better armor. How were we able to find out who would win? Wiz- By looking at them physically, psychologically and mentally. Boomstick- The Predator may have had the advantage in strength, but Black Manta could handle attacks that surpassed anything that the Predator could deliver and can tag the Flash, who could run at light speed. So, physically, Manta had the advantage. Wiz Yet psychologically, the Predator took the advantage. While both were extremely cold-blooded killers, Manta's temper got him into a lot of trouble in the past. Boomstick- So one guy had the body, while the other had the cool. This only leaves intelligence. Wiz- Right. Though the Predator has thousands of years of experience in his belt, none of that mattered when you are fighting a guy who can almost start a war between two different countries. The Predator may have had the more impressive technology, but Manta was smarter, faster and far more tough than anyone he ever hunted before. Boomstick- Looks like Black Manta had a blast! Wiz- The Winner is Black Manta Next Time on Death Battle The Battle of the Bad Boys Cat Noir vs Sun Wukong Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019